cowboybebopfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Page "Jammin with Edward" There's two pages for the ninth Session, Jamming With Edward and Jamming with Edward. I move to delete the page with lower-case 'with', as the upper-case page has the right spelling and is on the Session List. The page with upper-case 'With' now has all the information contained on either page. I've just made sure all content except the Plot is on the upper-case page and the plot on that page is much more complete than the lower-case one. Thebilldude (talk) 19:42, February 28, 2018 (UTC) :I went ahead and created a redirect for the lower-case version. Thebilldude (talk) 20:36, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Delete category I don't think the category Lobster Miso Stew Category:Lobster Miso Stew is needed, as it only has one item. Thebilldude (talk) 22:46, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Has been deleted. Delete incorrectly-spelled page "Shinchiro Watanabe" The page is empty, and title is incorrectly spelled. The correctly-spelled page exists. Thebilldude (talk) 20:53, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Delete Arwen 37 page I think this page should really just be a background mention in the episodes in which the gun appears, so I propose deleting the page and moving the content into the session pages (or into Coffee, for example). The gun was never named, nor does the show make a habit of naming all the weapons. Also, we don't need an image of a real Arwen 37. This wiki is only for content from the show. A Wikipedia link would suffice. Thebilldude (talk) 01:02, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Delete duplicate image The image File:V016.jpg should be deleted since a better version of the image exists: File:Vicious Spike's confrontation.png. Thebilldude (talk) 19:25, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Delete duplicate Coffee image Proposing deleting File:53D799C93635670005.jpg in favor of File:Coffee.jpg since their identical and the former has subtitles. No image should have subtitles in it, unless it's important for the image. Thebilldude (talk) 20:39, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Locations page I think we can delete this page as the Solar System page should contain the same information, just not in list form. The intro on this page seems to ask for descriptions as well and, in that case, the Solar System page is better for this content. Note that there's already a Locations category that is list-based, even though it isn't sorted like it is here. Thebilldude (talk) 15:01, April 16, 2018 (UTC) Delete video games page The Video Games page doesn't appear to serve a purpose. It's currently linked on the Cowboy Bebop page, but since it doesn't have any content other than links to the games, I think we should delete it and the link to it. Unless there's a plan for more material common to both games, but that seems doubtful. Thebilldude (talk) 00:05, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Delete Plot page Proposing to delete the page Plot. * The page doesn't provide any details that aren't already covered in the Cowboy Bebop page's Overall Plot section. * There isn't enough material to warrant a separate page. * The references aren't needed either; all of it can be obtained from the show itself. Thebilldude (talk) 23:03, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Delete Overall Story page Proposing to delete the page Overall Story for the same reasons as the Plot page above. Thebilldude (talk) 21:13, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Delete Culture page I'm proposing to delete the Culture page since it is very light on content and doesn't contain anything that isn't already covered in the individual pages for Earth, Mars, Ganymede, etc. (I checked). There may be value in having this information in one place, but that can be done on the Solar System page instead, where all the locations are summarized, anyway. Thebilldude (talk) 22:14, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Delete Technology page The Technology page is unfinished and contains commentary on what technology should have been like given the short time in the future in which CB is set. However, I don't think we need the page at all. It only repeats content already present in Astral Gate, Bebop, etc., without a cohesive element to it. Thebilldude (talk) 04:06, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Delete food page I've moved content from the food page to new pages and added a "food" category. What's left doesn't need to be there, as it isn't different from real life. Thebilldude (talk) 03:09, June 3, 2018 (UTC)